


garlic? how dare you

by no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation



Series: some hopefully not cliche Hamilton vampire aus I stole from tumblr [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom John Laurens, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Cooking Lessons, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor John Laurens, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Trans John Laurens, Trans Male Character, Vampire Alexander Hamilton, Vampire Bites, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation/pseuds/no_writing_just_ideas_without_motivation
Summary: Alex pushed his cart down the spices aisle of the grocery store, carefully avoiding the garlic powder and reaching for the basil instead. His cart was already filled with an expensive bottle of wine, angel hair pasta, sausage, ground beef, tomatoes, onions, and peppers- all the makings of Italian spaghetti and meat sauce.Devoid of garlic, of course.~*~*~the date ;)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: some hopefully not cliche Hamilton vampire aus I stole from tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674919
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	garlic? how dare you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m aware the spacing is weird, but I have no idea why 😂

Alex pushed his cart down the spices aisle of the grocery store, carefully avoiding the garlic powder and reaching for the basil instead. His cart was already filled with an expensive bottle of wine, angel hair pasta, sausage, ground beef, tomatoes, onions, and peppers- all the makings of Italian spaghetti and meat sauce.

Devoid of garlic, of course. 

"Excuse me, young man."

Alex turned, already smiling at the middle-aged man standing beside him. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I see you've got everything here for homemade spaghetti, and I couldn't help but wonder...?"

"Hm? Oh! Yes!" Alex scratched at the back of his neck sheepishly. "I've got a date tonight, ma'am. Actually, do you think you could help me? I wanted to get him some flowers, but it's our first date and I don't know what he'd like..."

"Oh, of course! Come with me." She patted his arm and led him to the flower section, talking all the way. "Now, what's his name, dear? You can tell a lot about a man's flower choices by his name. My husband, George, likes roses, of course. A classic flower for a classic name. I'm Martha, by the way."

"I'm Alexander," he returned, pulling his cart to a stop by the collection of flowers. "His name is John."

"John..." Martha hummed, keen eyes skimming over the array of flowers. "What about sunflowers and daisies, dear? Good, strong flowers."

"Happiness, loyalty, longevity, and new beginnings," Alex mused. "I think that's perfect, thank you so-"

His phone dinged. He made an apologetic face at Martha and pulled it out, opening his text messages.

**John**

5:03

That feeling when you're a surgery interns and your attending sends you to work in The Pit for the second time in a week

**You**

5:03

cant say i can relate 

u home yet?

am i clear to come over?

**John**

5:04

Hurry up, vampire, I'm starving ;)

A text with an address followed shortly afterward and Alex sent back a thumbs up and a winking emoji and pocketed his phone, smiling.

"Who was that?" Martha asked suggestively, brows waggling.

"John," Alex muttered sheepishly, taking the bouquet of daisies and sunflowers she handed him. "I hate to leave so quickly, but thanks for all your help, you've been awesome!"

"No, of course, darling!" She waved him off, nudging him towards the check-out lines. "You go have fun with your boy, dear!"

Alex mocked a salute and checked out, finding a cab to take him to John's in record time. He stepped out of the cab in front of an old, rundown apartment building and curled his lip in disgust. _This_ is where John was living? By the looks of it, it was probably some sort of center of operations for a massive drug ring, or something. 

_You’re here for a date, not to judge said date’s living arrangements,_ Alex chided himself, shaking his head and making his way inside. Whatever. If anything happens, he’ll be there to protect him. 

He knocked on John’s door, the heavy bags of groceries by his feet so he could hold the flowers behind his back. The seams of his black suit jacket stretched at the awkward positioning, but he made it work. 

The door opened, and Alex was blown away. 

John looked... beautiful. There were bags under his eyes, which were bright and sparkling, like someone had just told him a good joke. He looked exhausted, but by _god_ he was beautiful. 

"Alexander!" John grinned, holding the door wider and straightening his back. "I feel underdressed!"

Alex's eyes raked over John's form, clad in a grey button-down and black skinny jeans, and he shook his head. "A tie and a suit jacket is _nothing_ compared to you."

John's nose scrunched up adorably in mock disgust, but he was blushing. "...shut up."

Alex laughed, ducking his head. 

There was a short pause.

"Um..." Alex cleared his throat and thrust out his hands, shoving the flowers into John's chest. "I... got you flowers? I didn't know what you liked, so I just got some that reminded me of you. No, that's a lie, an old lady actually did it, she saw I had stuff for a romantic dinner and came up and asked me about it, so... yeah."

John smiled at the flowers, closing his eyes to smell them, and pulled back to throw a heart-stopping grin at Alex. "They're beautiful. You picked right; these are actually my favorite."

Alex's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Thank god," he breathed, scratching at the back of his neck. "I was worried."

John chuckled and stepped back inside his apartment, grabbing a vase to put the flowers in. 

Alex rocked back on his heels, waiting.

"John?" He called after a moment.

"Yeah?" John's head of curly blonde hair appeared back in his line of sight.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Wanna invite me in?"

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, um, do I just... come on in?" 

Alex picked up his grocery bags - reusable, not plastic - and entered the apartment. "I'm gonna set up shop in the kitchen, that okay?"

John nodded nervously, twisting his hands together. "Uh huh. It's, uh, just through that door. I'd keep you company, but I don't know how to cook and it's kind of a small kitchen..."

Alex shrugged dismissively, unloading his groceries on the counter. "Anyone can cook, John, or haven't you seen Ratatouille? Come on, I can teach you. If you want."

John bit his lip, smiling. "I'd like that."

~*~*~

"There's no way. You're pulling my leg." John popped a piece of tomato in his mouth, laughing and dancing away when Alex swatted at him playfully.

Alex shook his head, laughing, as he chopped an onion. "Nope. Totally serious. Onions don't make me cry."

"I bet garlic would," John teased. 

"Probably. Certainly gives one hell of a rash." Alex turned to look at him, the knife still moving, and John almost winced. 

"There's this restaurant in San Fransisco- The Stinking Rose? All they serve is garlic. Everything has garlic in it."

"Ah, good old 'Sisco," Alex said, nodding sagely and picking up his cutting board to slide everything into a pan. "Home of the gays. I was there for their first parade." 

"Really?"

"Well, not actively, but I saw them on the street and thought 'hey, good for them.' Then I went back to bed."

"What was it like?"

Alex snorted. "Hell if I know. I slept through most of the 70s. Pass me that spatula?"

John hopped off the counter, spatula in hand, and pressed up against Alex's back, laying his arm over the vampire's shoulder to push the spatula into his hand. "This one?"

He felt Alex's back stiffen and pulled away, going back to his counter and stirring the pasta in its pot. "This is almost done."

"Does it stick to the wall?"

John shot Alex a concerned look. "What?"

"Does it stick to the wall? When you throw it? That's how you know it's done."

John pulled out a strand of pasta and threw it against the wall, where it landed with a _thwap_ and stuck. "Very scientific test, Alexander."

Alex nodded sagely. "I learned from the best."

"I can't believe you decided to make me Italian food, _vampire_ ," John chuckled, turning off the stove and pouring the pasta into a strainer, then transferred it into a bowl and went to set it on the tiny, two-person table that could barely be called a dining table. 

Alex shrugged and set his bowl of meat sauce beside the pasta. "I appreciate some good irony."

They sat opposite each other at the table and John spread his napkin on his lap as Alex took his plate and served his food. "How's the irony of your date's favorite food being garlic?"

Alex's jaw dropped, a bite of pasta halfway to his mouth. "Shut up."

"I _love_ garlic."

Alex gasped, feigning offense. " _No_."

John nodded. "It's my favorite food. I can eat whole cloves of it raw. There's a huge jar of minced garlic in my fridge."

"Yeah, I can _smell_ it," Alex grumbled, his nose wrinkling. "Dis _gustin_ g. I can't _believe_ you. Wine?"

John nodded and Alex filled his glass. "It doesn't hurt you, right?"

"The garlic? No. Not really. It just kinda feels like I have a cold. A tiny headache, watery eyes." Alex shrugged and waved a hand flippantly. "If I come into contact with it, though- a rash, some nausea. It won't kill, it's just... annoying."

"Ah. So, if you piss me off...?"

Alex chuckled, nodding. "I better be careful, then. Wouldn't want to piss you off if _garlic_ is hanging over my head."

John cleared his throat. "Um. This is amazing. The food. It's delicious. You're a good cook."

"Even without the garlic?"

John smiled. "Especially so. Maybe I'll stop eating garlic altogether."

"Ha." Alex squeezed John's hand one more time and stood, taking their empty plates and rinsing them in the sink. John followed, throwing all of their dishes in the dishwasher and shutting it. "What do you want to watch?"

John shrugged, yawning. "You can pick. I'm gonna go change, want to borrow some more comfortable clothes?"

Alex's eyes sparked with amusement. "If I say yes, will you leave the shirt off?"

John chuckled nervously and followed Alex into the living room, where the vampire took a seat on the couch and reached for the TV remote. "Ha... yeah... Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I... uh... there's something you should know..."

Alex's face became concerned. He set the remote on the table and turned his full attention on John. "John? What's wrong?"

"Um..." John scratched at his wrists, not meeting Alex's eyes. "I, uh. I'm. Trans? I'm trans. I haven't... had surgery. I figured I should tell you before you... found out. I'm sorry. If you, uh, want to leave, you can, just- don't hate me?" 

"What? Hell no," Alex said, sounding disgusted as he stood and reached for John's hands, stopping him from scratching himself. "I don't care if you're _trans_ , John, you're still _John_ . That's _all_ that matters. Okay?"

"I have to take my binder off," John muttered, looking embarrassed. "I have to have it on for my whole shift or else I have to just leave it off because there's no time or _privacy_ to keep messing with it and if I leave it _off_ then everyone will know that I'm not actually a _guy_ , so-"

"Shut up," Alex interrupted, taking John's face in his hands. "You _are_ a guy. Nothing will change that. If you need to take your binder off, do it. I promise it won't change anything."

John nodded and quickly kissed Alex's cheek before rushing off into his room to change, leaving the vampire in the living room, dazed.

"Fuck," John cursed, shutting the door behind him and leaning back against it. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Herc.

**You**

8:37

Just came out to Alex??????

**Mother**

8:38

shit howd it go

do i need to kick his ass

ill kick his ass

wheres he live

John barked a laugh.

**You**

8:38

No, everything's fine. He was super cool about it. He even encouraged me to take my binder off if I needed to

**Mother**

8:40

u still have it on?!

john what the fuck

take it off

its been like 

16 hours

**You**

8:41

I know, I know 

I'm taking it off rn

Chill

**Mother**

8:41

fine

go have fun with ya boi

use protection ;)

John wrinkled his nose and shut off his phone, struggling out of his clothes and binder and pulling on a pair of gray sweats and an oversized Harley Davidson hoodie he'd stolen from Herc the other day, hoping the smell would be comforting. He took a deep, bracing breath and opened the door.

Cake Boss was playing on the TV.

Alex, half-sprawled on the couch, turned his head to catch sight of John.

John could've sworn he saw Alex's pupils dilate.

"You look nice."

John scoffed, taking a seat beside him and hunching his shoulders. "Don't lie to me, Alexander."

"Lie? Me?" Alex huffed. "I would never. You look good. I mean it. C'mere?" 

He held his arms out and John crawled into them after only a moment's hesitation, sighing in contentment as the vampire wrapped his arms around him. 

"Smell good, too," Alex hummed, low enough that it was almost a growl, sending shivers down John's spine. The vampire pulled back the collar of the hoodie and nuzzled his face into John's neck, inhaling deeply. He pulled back, frowning, and plucked at the back of John's hoodie. "This isn't yours."

"Um... it's Herc's," John mumbled, eyes focused on the TV. "My best friend."

"Mmm." Alex's face went back to John's neck, and he shivered at the knowledge that those sharp canines he'd caught glimpses of were so close to his most important arteries. 

"Alex," he breathed.

"Hm?"

John swallowed past the new lump in his throat. "What are you doing?"

Alex shrugged. "I didn't want to ask if I could bite you on our first date, so I'm just..."

"Sniffing me creepily?" John supplied.

"Mister Laurens, you haven't _seen_ my creepy."

"Oh?"

Alex paused. "Is that a _challenge_ , John?"

"Try me."

"Well," Alex began, moving his lips to John's ear, his voice deep and husky. "There are two major pathways for blood in your neck. There's the carotid artery, which sends oxygenated blood from your _heart_ to your _brain_ , and the jugular vein, which removes deoxygenated blood from your _brain_ and returns it to your _heart_ . Now, the carotid artery is _palpable_ ; you can feel it _move_ when you press your fingers to it. Both are _important_ , but the jugular is my _favorite_ . Would you like to know _why_ , John?"

John, who was training to be a surgeon, already knew all of this, but hearing a vampire explain it was seriously turning him on, along with the fact that there was an unmistakable hardness pressed against his thigh.

"Why?" He asked breathlessly, sure that he would be unable to move even if he wanted to.

"Because, my _dear_ Laurens," Alex growled, scraping his teeth against the pulsing artery in John's neck. "Before the blood comes into contact with the animal's brain, it's bland, _gamey_ . After, though... _After_ , it becomes filled with the _adrenaline_ and _hormones_ and _dopamine_ and _endorphins_ that are released from the thrill of the hunt, and it becomes much more raw, much more real. Much more _John_."

John shuddered, letting out a too-loud whimper as sharp teeth pressed into his throat, just shy of piercing skin. He couldn't help himself; he ground down against Alex's hard-on.

"May I bite you, John?"

"God, _yes_ ," John gasped. 

Alex bit down and John _wailed._ Pleasure raced through him, stiffening his muscles and making his brain short-circuit. An orgasm took over his body, blanking his vision and making his thighs shake. 

" _Alex_ ," John cried, hips bucking against the vampire's without his permission. "Fuck, _Alex!_ Alex, Alex, oh god, Alex, _please-_ "

Alex groaned loudly in response, hands tangling in John's hair, sucking at John's neck as John writhed and panted on top of him.

He stopped only after coaxing a second orgasm from John's trembling body, slowly unclamping his jaws so as not to hurt the human and gently laving his tongue over the wound to ease the pain.

"Fuck," John breathed, panting hard. " _Fuck._ "

Alex groaned. "You taste so good, John, Jesus."

For a long moment, John didn't answer.

Then,

"Can I suck you off?"

Alex threw his head back and laughed. John joined in, and they were both laughing, until the laughter died down into small giggles, and John could almost cry at the thought; the two of them, a human and a vampire, laying on a too-small couch in a too-small apartment and just laughing about orgasms. 

"Yeah," Alex said. "But on one condition."

John looked up hopefully. "Yeah?"

"You have to be my boyfriend," Alex teased, tugging playfully at John's hair.

John grinned and reached for the button of Alex's jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...
> 
> Thinking about bringing Laf into their relationship...
> 
> Y’all feel free to tell me what you think and you’d like to see next, I really love hearing from you!!!


End file.
